Nightmare In Dreamland
by GtotheAtotheBBY
Summary: The Sequal to Do Dreams Really Come True! Bella is trying to find a way to beat Angelina without violence, and get Edward back, but when you're living in one person's dream and your own nightmare that's kind of hard to do!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!

A.N. OMG! Sequel Time! Yes, Yes, Yes!

Recap-

-Bella has strange dreams! (Edward attacks her, Edward cheats with a blond girl)

-The Cullens get a member of the Volturi (Francesca) who is a dream interpreter, to help her.

-Bella realizes through her subconscious, her trust in Edward was not fully restored.

-A new Vampire family of five comes, including the girl from Bella's dream (Angelina).

-Bella realizes Angelina is evil, and runs to find Francesca and get her help.

-Edward is pissed, dismisses Angelina's flirting, and goes to find Bella.

-He does!

-While Bella is sleeping in his arms, Angelina twists Edward's thoughts about Bella. She makes him think Bella is sick and disgusting.

-Basically Edward is Angelina's dream Edward-he loves her.

-Bella goes after him, he hates her, and she makes a pact to get Eddie back.

Chapter 1

"This isn't over Angelina. You won't win," I snarled.

She then wrapped her arm around Edward's neck.

"It looks to me like I already have," she laughed. I ran out of the house and toward my truck, when all of the Cullens and Garrets followed. I couldn't talk to them; it would remind me to much of _him_. I also didn't want their pity or sympathy for something that was out of my control.

I waved at them and gave a small smile to Alice. I turned the key and gutted out of the driveway.

Mark my words someway; somehow I'll get Edward back, because some dreams don't come true.

Bella POV

4 Months Later. . . .

"Elise did you happen to go grocery shopping today?" I asked to the human cook. She was employed to the Volturi almost as long a Gianna, but was older, almost pushing 42.

"Uhm, no. Sorry Bella, I was going to go today. I think we have something, "She started looking through the cupboards, "Sometimes I wish you could hunt like everyone else," she became more rushed.

"It's fine Elise," I grabbed an apple, "I just wanted some fiber. I'm heading down to the library."

"Again, Bella. I hate to sound pessimistic, but you've been researching for months, and-,"

"I'm not giving up, Elise. So try, just try to be _optimistic_." I smiled and walked toward the staircase to the library.

"Bella!" I turned toward the voice.

"Oh, Hey Francesca," I called. She noticed the direction I was going and the rather large book in my hand.

"Please, don't tell me you're going to the library again. Oh I know! Come hunting with me," she insisted.

"Fran, Remember I can't hunt and even if I did I wouldn't be hunting that way."

"Oh yeah. You'd prefer the puppies and kittens," she laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked down the steps. Francesca followed me, "I think Dante is outside," she trailed of suggestively, "I think he's trying to hunt animals."

We turned the corner and I sat the book I was holding down, gently on a large old desk. All of the furniture, bookshelves, and most of the books were probably from the 1800's. Francesca sat on the edge and folded her arms.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why would he do that?" I asked.

"He knows you like that. He gets all up in that dear, then all up in that Bella," her accent slipped a little as she started laughing.

"That's so not funny. You know me and Dante will never be together," I said as I started looking for a certain book.

"But why," she whined, "You guys are too cute, Bella. Troppo sveglio."

"Well, for one I have a true love," I found the section, "Of course the only thing he wants from me is my head on a stake," I pulled the book out, "Yet, he's to busy with his one and only, dream manipulating, girlfriend." I picked up the book and walked back to Francesca.

"Have you heard from any of the Cullens lately," she said seriously.

"Nope, Last I heard from Alice about two months ago. She wanted to keep our exchanges inconspicuous, so Angelina wouldn't control them all the same way, but I have a feeling she's getting to them, too."

"Why?"

I gave her an incredulous look.

"I doubt they just wouldn't call, write, text, even fax, for no reason, especially Alice."

I sat down in one of the old chairs, and opened the book.

"Well, I'm going hunting," I tried not to wince, "I'll be back later to help you research." She walked over to me.

"Bells, it will get better. You and him are meant to be and no one can change that," she chuckled, "Besides, there at least _7,500_ books in this place. There's bound to be at least _1 _useful thing." She kissed my forehead and walked toward the staircase.

"Thanks," I called. I looked after her for a second then turned back to the book. Every page had even more, endless words and sentences.

_7,500_, ugh!

A.N Short I know! I'll get more up this summer! Right now I'm focusing on finals!

P.S. Dante is pronounced (Don-Tay)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Twilight!

**A.N: I passed like, all my exams and now I'm back to writing! Please enjoy!!**

Chapter 2

Bella POV

_Flashback_

_I was walking down one of the corridors toward Francesca's room. It was about a month and a half that I had lived there. I didn't even notice someone was watching me, following me. I knocked on her door and waited. _

_The next second my body collided with the wall. I was grabbed by my hair and pulled up to meet two blood red eyes. _

"_Help Me!" I screamed to only have it muffled by a large hand covering my mouth. The vampire, who I never saw before was still holding me by my hair with one hand and covering my mouth with the other, when he bent his head toward my neck. _

_I felt two sharp points puncture my neck, they were so sharp. Then the fire started, it spread from those two little points through my chest and arms, to my torso, and my legs. The two little points stayed on my neck and more and more fire spread, until I couldn't feel anything. I vaguely heard yelling and screaming. I remember the two points unlatching from my skin roughly. _

_Then the fire reached my fingertips and my toes, and it stopped. The fire became a dull flame inside of my body and I fell asleep. _

_Flashback_

I can eat, I can drink, and not blood, mind you. But most of all, I can sleep. I can dream. I can have nightmares. To most of the vampire community this would be a blessing, a gift, but not to me. I still get nightmares, almost every night. Tossing and turning. I'm haunted by memories of my love when my eyes are open and when they are closed.

For me falling asleep isn't a release no, no. Sleeping hurts and I wish now more than ever I couldn't sleep. That I could have eternal unrest, but I've never been that lucky. Ever.

I sat there holding a very thick book, reading through it. I thought about calling Charlie, checking in. I called about a week after I came here, telling him I was okay and not to worry. For all he knew I ran away, but Alice called and told me she took care of it, how I'll never know. I thought about Jacob, but he'd probably make some big show of coming to 'rescue' me from the bloodthirsty vamps. Though if I had of called him, I probably wouldn't be here, in this situation. Maybe Happy?

Yet, that would've been giving up, on love, life, and Edward. And I was incapable of giving up on any of the three.

"Bella, Bella," there was a hand moving up and down in front of my face and a person calling my name.

I snapped out of it and blinked a couple times.

"Oh, Hey Dante," I said.

I looked up at him and motioned to the dusty seat next to me, "Please join me."

"How about you join me instead?" he said, unintentionally seductive, with his deep Italian accent, "You've been working all morning."

"Please," I scoffed, "I've been daydreaming for most of it," I admitted.

"Pleasant dreams?"

"Surprisingly Yes. The only one's I have. Thanks for asking," I said.

"It's no problem, I care for you," he whispered, "Which is why, we are going out." In a flash he had me strewn over his shoulder.

"Dante no, no, really. Put me down, I mean it. I may not look like a newborn, but I sure as hell have the strength. PUT ME DOWN!" I ranted.

"Bella Please, give me five hours. That's all I'm asking for." I looked at my watch, 1:47.

"Three and a half," I reasoned. He shifted me so I was in his arms bridal style and started walking up the stairs, "I can walk, you know."

"You're a lady, let me treat you. Besides walking is so overrated." We were now at the top of the stairs.

I shoved off of him and fell on my butt, "I am not a child and refuse to be carried around like one." I scrambled to my feet and turned and walked outside.

"Okay, sorry."

…..

It wasn't like Dante was ugly; he was far, far from it. He had the normal topaz eyes, pale skin, wavy dark brown, almost black hair, and cute stubble on his chin and above his lip. He was handsome, smart, funny, loyal. Hate to say it, but a more attractive, less annoying version of Mike. Okay he's not that bad! But, he's no Edward. His eyes didn't shine in the same way. His hair didn't have the same shine. His skin didn't have the gorgeous pale gleam I had fell in love with. He was no Edward, but who was?

"So, where are we going anyway?" I asked as we slid into his red corvette.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

I turned to stare at him, "Are you saying you kidnapped me and took me away from my research with no clue of what we were going to do today?" I made a move to leave the car, when he grabbed my arm.

"I thought you would have a request. I mean you've barley left the mansion in four months. I thought you would want to eat or shop or something."

"That's nice of you, but No shopping! I could care less what we do, but NO shopping." I sat back and rested my head on the seat.

"Okay. Let's go have some fun," he sad before pulling out and driving down the tree lined driveway.

It had been a while since I'd seen a highway, and this many car. I really had locked myself away for months.

"So, have you made any headway with the research?" Dante asked, trying to make conversation. I was actually enjoying the silence though.

"Not really. I found records of two other Vampires with dream related power, that are similar to," I paused, I didn't want to say her name, "you know."

"And?"

"Well, one dates back to a least the 1860's," I paused again, "He was killed, so no help." Dante blew out a big puff of air.

"Why can't you juts kill her? I know at least 12 vampires that would be willing to help, you do it, me included."

"Because, I'm against violence. There is no reason any one has to die, if it can be avoided. Besides, if I kill her there's no guarantee," I paused, again, "Edward will be the same Edward, when it's all over."

"You really miss him, huh?" he asked.

"More than you know. It also kills me, because it feels like I left him. Like I gave up," I admitted.

"You know that's not true."

"Do I?"

He sighed, obviously giving up on stubborn me, "What happened to the other one?"

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"The other vampire," he answered.

"Oh, there isn't much information on them. I don't know the gender or anything. But, I do know that there is a strong possibility they may be dead, or living in the Yukon."

"Why is there a strong possibility they may be dead?" he asked.

"They pissed of the Volturi, back in the 20's. There's a bit of information about that," I answered, "But, if they are alive that's good."

"Why?"

"Who else knows how to defeat and can defeat a dream vampire than a dream vampire, "I answered.

We fell back into a silence and I tried really hard not to sleep. His seat was so comfy, though. I was about to drift off, when-

"We're here!" I opened my eyes and saw a movie theater, the same movie theater I came to with Jacob and Mike.

"No, No, we can't go in there!" I yelled.

"Why?"

"Anyone could see me. There is probably people I know everywhere." I ducked down deeper into the seat and tried to hide my face with my hair.

Dante looked around the car for a second, and looked as if he thought of something; he leaned back and pulled out a coat and hat and huge aviators from his dash board compartment.

"That won't help!"

"Please, were already here and it's dark in a movie theater." He then gave me this pathetically cute puppy dog face.

"Oh, Okay," I sighed and put on the disguise.

….

"Two for 'Wedding Band'," Dante told the ticket seller.

"No, No," I said.

"I thought you'd like a chick flick," he said.

"No, Sappy movies with happy couples, please," I told him. I turned to the now annoyed ticket seller, "Two for, "I scanned the movies and found the most disgusting and least sappy one, "The Dark Uprising: Blood Bath."

I grabbed the ticket and handed Dante his.

"I wonder what that could be about," Dante mused, "Let me guess, blood and darkness."

"Shut up!" I shouted. He laughed.

"Do you want some popcorn? Or, will you be able to hold it down through the blood bath" he asked.

"I think I can handle it, now I'll go take cover in the theater." I shifted away and he started humming the mission impossible theme. I shushed him and kept walking.

The title it was right. Half way threw the movie we saw. The brutal crucifixion of five alien/ mutant thing, the decapitation of a zombie child, beheading of an army of zombie-animal like creatures, and my personal favorite the impaling of a alien warlord. Not one happy couple in sight.

"Are you enjoying this?" Dante asked.

"Somewhat!" I answered.

"This is gross," he said.

"Says the vampire," I laugh.

"Shhhhhhhh," someone whispered from the back.

A zombie was about to be sliced open, when my phone rang.

"Ah, shoot." I muttered.

"Shhhhhhh," the same person whispered.

"I'll take this outside," I whispered to Dante.

I moved around a bunch of people, mumbling, "Sorry," and "Excuse me."

I walked down the stairs and outside and I flipped open my phone, "Hello."

"Bella, it's Alice."

"Alice. I've missed you so much. I have so much to tell you. I-," she interrupted me.

"I've missed you too, but I kind of have some bad news."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A.N. I worked really hard on that. I hope it was good, tell me if it was! Please reward me with reviews!!**

**I love reviews! **

**Oh and if you haven't already, check out some other stories by me:**

**Senior Year: The First Semester (Rated M) - I need reviews for this one! Please go read!**

**Bella Gets Bitten by a Leech**

**Next: Twilight Style**

**Bella Joins the Mini Pussycat Dolls**

**Bella's Swan**

**Do Dreams Really Come True**

**Love Isn't Fair**

**Nobody's Perfect**

**Old Friends**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Twilight

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Twilight!

Bella POV

"Engaged."

...

...

...

..

.

That one word as it slipped from Alice's lips through her cell phone to my ear sent my world crashing down. My entire body froze and the phone slipped out of my hand. I felt my whole face heat up and the familiar pressure spread throughout my body.

They were engaged. He was engaged to her, Angelina. It wasn't even the engagement that shook me; it was the reality that he really wasn't mine anymore. He was about to be forever linked to a dream manipulating witch, and he didn't even want to see me.

I felt the air escaping my body in rushed, little gasps and a deep pain in the middle of my chest.

I slowly went down lower, my eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I gave up fighting it and cried. I cried hard.

"Bella, Bella. What happened?" I couldn't answer. I felt large hands grabbing my shoulders and I wanted to shake them off, but I was weak, too weak.

"Do you need an ambulance, sir?"

"No, I just need to get her home, Thank You."

I felt myself being picked up in the bridal position. The same position my one and only love would be carrying someone else the night they exchanged vows, vows I who'd never make.

"Let me go. Let me go. Please. Get off of me. Please," I yelled, "Please."

"Bella, Just calm down. Shhh, its okay. You're fine."

No I'm not, and I never will be.

…..

Back at the Castle

Two hours later…

"Engaged, huh?"

……

"Do you know when the special day is?"

……

"Okay five more seconds of this and you are officially mute," Francesca teased.

"Yes their engaged and I don't give a rat's ass when their special day is."

"It's not too late. Maybe she'll want a big wedding giving you plenty of time to figure it all out," she said.

I got up out of the seat I was sitting in, "I've had months Francesca, months. What make you think I can figure it out now, huh? Don't be so damn stupid." I yelled at her with a level of malice I didn't even know I could muster.

Francesca looked taken aback.

"Fran, I'm sorry, I-," she cut me off.

"Don't be sorry. I know you're hurt, angry, and upset, but that does not give you the right to be a jackass. _Non dia in su su amore. _Don't give up on love."

"Why? Love gave up on me!" I yelled.

"If you truly believe that, you don't deserve Edward back."

I wasn't expecting that.

"Don't be sorry. Stop hiding out in the basement, behind prophecies and legends and go get him."

"I can't," I cried.

"Perchè?"

I didn't answer.

"Why, Bella? Why?"

"Because I'm scared. I can't face him again. Not when he hates me, not when he doesn't remember kissing me or hugging me. He doesn't remember anything about me, he doesn't love me anymore. He hates everything about me and if I go back to him, I'll have to face that hate and anger for me, which I never thought could exist."

I felt my tears escaping.

"That night he told me he hated me, that night he almost hit me, was the first time he was ever a monster with me. Only with me. Here I can remember us and our love without it being tainted by damn reality. In **that basement** I can make myself believe I'm making things better, even though I know I'm not."

The tears were running down my face; and my throat and eyes felt scratchy and uncomfortable. I probably looked horrible..

Francesca hesitantly got out of her seat.

"Please don't go all humanized vampire on me. I can't take it!" She wrapped her arms around me and held me close to her chest.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," she whispered. I leaned up and met her eyes.

"You didn't. You told me what I need to her. Not necessarily what I wanted, or wished to hear from you, but what I needed to."

She moved and cupped my face in her hands, "Bella I promise you, we'll fix this. Even if it takes forever."

"Don't jinx me. We all no forever is exactly what I've got."

"I think it's about time Francesca got involved," she pronounced and moved in front of me. She pulled a tissue from her pocket and started wiping away my tears.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters I'm going to call Aro and have him look up this dream vampire and I'll call them in. You know if Aro needs to see a vampire, he'll find him. Then I'll have a couple vamps here and at Volterra check the books in the library for anything we'll need or things you might have missed. And I'll make sure this wedding has some "mishaps"."

I didn't even want to know what kind of mishaps she was planning.

"Thank you, Francesca. Thank you so much; I don't know how to thank you."

"If it puts you and Edward together then that's all I want. Your love is the kind that needs to exist. The kind some of us only dream of." She got this look in her eyes, this feeling I didn't exactly recognize.

"Do you dream of it?" I asked.

"I would if I could, Bella."

**A.N. Thank you to all reviewers! I appreciate every single review and it inspires me to write more. Thank You, Thank You!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Don't Own Twilight

Disclaimer- Don't Own Twilight!

Chapter 4

Alice POV

Sickening, just plain sickening; I really can't take it anymore. He shouldn't be with her, it's not right. It's disgusting, to be perfectly accurate. As I stood in the doorway watching Edward and Angelina, I could feel the vile venom inside my body boil. There were no words for how it made me feel, the way his lips touched hers and how his hands caressed her hair. It shouldn't be her; it's not the way it should be.

"You shouldn't stare at them like that," Jasper's strong voice whispered from behind me. I didn't even realize he had come up, nor wrapped his arm around me.

"That should be Bella," I whispered. Jasper took a deep breath and turned me to face him.

"I know that and you know that, but Edward doesn't know that right now. Just have faith,"

"Jazz, I'm the first one to talk about faith, but she has him. She has him good. I'm not sure if they're going to make it through this time," I whispered.

"You mean, you haven't seen-," he stopped.

"No, I haven't seen Bella in Edward's future at all, only her."

"Why don't you call her?" He asked.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous, with Angelina so close?" I asked.

"I think she's preoccupied," Jasper pointed a long finger toward Angelina and Edward; who were kissing harder and even more disgusting if that was even possible.

"Ugh," I moaned, "I'll do anything to get away from that." I turned around and ran upstairs to our room.

I dug through my purse to find my phone, actually becoming excited to talk to Bella. What should I tell her? I think she has a right to know something, not the engagement, anything but the engagement. Then again, she needs to know so she can help stop it, or maybe it would just hurt her.

"I'm so confused," I whispered to myself. I flipped open my phone and looked for Bella's number, hopefully she still had the same one. I'm going to tell her, it'll be the very first thing I tell her. I probably wouldn't be able to resist telling her, anyway.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Please, pick up Bells, please," I mumbled.

Ring…

"Hello," I heard her say. God, I really missed her voice.

"Bella, it's Alice," I said.

I could practically feel her excitement through the phone.

"Alice. I've missed you so much. I have so much to tell you. I-," I interrupted her.

"I've missed you too, but I kind of have some bad news." That's it Alice, get it out. Don't hesitate, just breath.

"I've had enough of that lately; but if you must, shoot." Okay.

"Uhm, Bella. Edward and Angelina are engaged," I said. Then I heard nothing not even breathing.

"Bella, did you hear me? They're engaged," said a bit louder, but still nothing.

"Bella, Bella," I couldn't say it too loudly or Angelina would hear. I though I felt the phone fall and then silence from her end. The phone went off.

"Damn," I screamed and I threw the phone at the wall.

"Whoa, Why so angry?" I looked over at the door to see Edward looking at me with a confused expression.

"Ugh I, was just, uhm, and I," I rambled. I couldn't tell him I was calling Bella, he'd bite my head right off and then some.

"Flowers," I shouted. He still looked at me, like I was crazy, "I called the florist, to check on the floral arrangements and he said, "I have 5 dozen lilacs," when I specifically said I wanted lilies."

"Oh," he looked softer, "For the wedding."

"Duh, Edward," I laughed trying to hide my anger.

"Yeah, that's good you're checking. Angelina really loves lilies. I want everything to be perfect."

I tried really, really hard not to roll my eyes, "Me too," I forced out.

"Maybe you should make it 10 dozen lilies," he joked.

"Yeah," I laughed and put the best fake smile on my face.

"God Alice, I've never felt this way about anyone else. I love Angelina so much. I wish I could give her the world, the sun, the moon, and the stars, anything just to see her gorgeous face light up."

"Yeah, she's just a peach," I whispered, "E and A forever," I cooed.

He looked off into the distance, probably thinking about her and I couldn't take it. I hoped off the bed and walked over to get my cell phone.

"As fun as it is talking about Angelina, I better get to work on those 10 dozen lilies," I laughed.

"Okay, I'm taking Ang out to dinner anyway, Bye," and he walked out of my room.

I laid down on the bed and contemplated what I had just done. I probably sent Bella back into emptiness. How dumb am I? Just imagine how worthless and angry she must feel. God! I am so stupid. I reached behind me and grabbed one of the cute satin pillows on our bed. I lifted it to my face and started hitting myself with it.

"So," hit, "stupid."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" came from the door. I looked over and started hitting myself harder.

"Jasper. I barely got to speak to her. I didn't even say five words before I lowered the 'BOOM'! This is so messed up," I screamed into the pillow.

"Alice did I ever tell you about the night I spent with Nettie and Lucy, during one of our," he paused, "expeditions."

I looked at him, "No. Thank the good lord."

"Just listen," he sat beside me and grabbed my tiny hands in his much larger ones.

"It was one night a long, long, while ago. It was one of the rare times I was alone with just the two of them. We we're staying underground and they were telling me about when they were human," I nodded and he continued.

"I try to block out a lot of that past, but this one time sticks out at me. Lucy told me about her parents and how her father would cheat on her mother, often. He would sleep around with different women. It hurt her, it left a big scar on her heart, which I still believe is part of the reason she did what she did."

Lucy then said to me, "I'll never hate him, though."

Nettie asked, "Why?"

"Because even though those women bewitched him, he always came home to my mother. He knew she was the one who would love and care for him, no matter what he did. Some would call it foolish, but she called it love."

"I don't understand," I admitted.

Jasper laughed, "Nettie's mother also believed highly in witchcraft. She was a very superstitious woman. She thought that if the women were bewitching him, it excused his behavior."

"I still don't get it." He laughed again and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Alice it's just a story that happened to take your mind off of Bella for a whole three minutes. I'm going to go read." He got of the bed and kissed my cheek.

"Wait, so what the hidden message?" He turned toward me.

"Just a story, Alice," he smiled slyly.

"There's a hidden message isn't there?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and left the room. Then I jumped up and ran to the study.

"Ohhhhhh, Jasper I get it. Even though Angelina's got Edward under her spell, he'll go back to Bella eventually," I said proudly.

He looked up at me form his book, "Just a story, Alice."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "You're impossible."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Twilight

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Twilight!

3rd Person POV

"Angelina?" Edward leaned across the car seat and stroked Angelina's cheek.

"Yes, babe?" Angelina asked to her fiancé.

"Why did you even want me to bring you here? We're vampires, we can't eat," Edward explained. The blonde turned to face him.

"Edward," she moaned, "I can't wear an outfit this unbelievably stunning, hunting. Who'll be impressed; deer, bears, rabbits. I want people to see us," she returned his affection by stroking his cheek also.

"I mean, look," she pointed to the window, "Look at all those people amazed at this Aston Martin and the two gorgeous people inside." Angelina had insisted Edward drive the Aston everywhere they went and Edward obliged. She asked for everything and Edward gave it to her; no matter what it was. Even the "unbelievably gorgeous" dress she was wearing was paid for by Edward.

"Okay. Let's head inside," Edward got out and went around to open Angelina's door. He grabbed her small hand and led her into the restaurant.

They walked up to the hostess. The second she laid eyes on Edward she quickly combed her fingers threw her hair and put on a Miss America smile, "May I have something private for-," Edward's question was interrupted.

"His **fiancé** and himself and nothing private I want something very _open_," Angelina finished harshly. The hostess jumped a bit and quickly grabbed two menus and led them to a small table in the center of the restaurant. Everyone turned to look at the two of them. Neither belonged in a tiny restaurant in Forks, but on the runways of Milan or the covers of Vogue.

"Oh this is perfect," Angelina said and pretended not to notice all eyes on her. They sat on opposite sides and the hostess avoided eye contact with Edward.

"Your waiter will be right with you," she said to her feet and walked away quickly.

Edward leaned across the table, "You shouldn't be so cruel, you nearly gave her a heart attack."

"Sweetie, if I truly want to scare her, there are other ways to do it," she joked darkly.

"You shouldn't joke like that," Edward warned.

"I'm not joking," there was no trace of humor in her voice. Edward knew she was serious, but he also knew Angelina would never hurt someone; unless it was absolutely necessary. He grabbed her hands and kissed them. They sat there and looked into each other's eyes.

"Excuse me," the two lover's gaze broke and they looked up to see a tall boy holding a pen and paper. He was at least 6'4 and very skinny. He had light blonde hair and poor skin that was greasy and covered in numerous pimples.

"Hello. My name is Joshua and I'll be your waiter this evening," the boy said. He was taken aback by Angelina's beauty. Her perfect hair and striking face made the boy ogle.

"We'll take two waters," Edward said to him, breaking his trance. The boy wrote it down and walked away.

"Don't you love it when people stare? I'm still not tired of it, it always excites me," Angelina said more to herself then to Edward.

"So men can admire you, but women can't admire me?" Edward asked.

"Sure women can admire you, but not annoying, under developed, prepubescent, little girls," her deep topaz eyes strayed toward the hostess from earlier. There was no traffic, no people and the girl was dozing off, probably day dreaming. Angelina's eyes pierced and she looked deep inside herself and the poor hostess' face scrunched up. Little drops of sweat formed all over her body and she started making little pained noises.

Edward didn't notice his fiancé's behavior and even if he had it wouldn't matter. In his trance Angelina could massacre the entire town and it wouldn't have changed a thing. The hostess then started screaming, loudly and she fell from her seat to the floor.

"Stop. Please stop," she yelled. People all over turned to look at her. She looked helpless and pained, flailing around on the floor, screaming. Parents and children alike started staring at the poor girl. Some yelled, 'call an ambulance' and others said, 'get her to a doctor'.

"Stop. My God, please stop," the girl wailed. A tall man came toward the front of the restaurant and picked the struggling girl up by her shoulders and carried her thrashing body into a back room. You could still her screaming as they left.

"You see Edward. Bonkers, completely crazy," Angelina said, quite seriously. Inside she was laughing, dying with humor. The was she moved like a little creature was hilarious.

"Oh. No. The girl was probably tired or something. I hope she's okay," Edward said.

"Idiot," Angelina thought. Edward leaned back in his chair and took in the restaurant.

"This place is so familiar," he whispered. Angelina was alarmed; maybe he had been here before, with _her_.

"Damn it," she thought, "Hmm. I'll have to change the subject."

"It's like I've seen these place or been here in the past," he thought to himself.

"Edward," she shouted and he immediately turned his attention back to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you have my ring yet?" she asked.

"Oh yes," he started digging through his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. She grabbed it and opened it up.

"I'll get you something else if you want. Something more popular, but this was my mothers'. He would be so happy to see the women he loved wear his mothers' ring after so long.

She opened it up and her face went to a frown in less than a second.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not really. This is beautiful Edward, but it's so," she stopped to search for appropriate words, "small and plain."

Edward tried to keep his face from falling and he held his composure quite well.

"That's fine, really. We'll go shopping for a new one tomorrow," he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Ah. Thank You Edward," she got up and ran around to hug him, "You're the best fiancé ever. Tiffany's, right?"

"Of course. The best they have," he answered.

"I love you so much. I'll love you forever and ever. More than anyone else," she shouted.

"I love you too," Edward whispered and hugged her back. The way her body curved into his was comfortable, sweet; but it was in that moment Edward realized the feeling was completely foreign. It was cold. It wasn't familiar, it was different.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Twilight

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Twilight!

A.N. I am so excited for Breaking Dawn! I really can't wait; it's going to be really good. Thank You to all reviewers, you make me smile!  I might be cutting back on updates, to focus on my original writing, but I'll try for at least three times a week.

Thanks again and keep on reading and reviewing!

-Gabby!

Bella POV

Tick- Tock- Tick- Tock- Tick- Tock- Tick

"They're not going to call," I whined.

"Be patient," Francesca whispered as she flipped a page of a magazine.

"I've been patient," I moaned.

Tick- Tock- Tick- Tock-

"And that clock is driving me bonkers," I yelled and threw a pillow at the clock.

"Matto! Cifra! Completely crazy," Francesca muttered, "You should take up a hobby or something. Calm down; go knit,"

I ignored her and started fiddling with the fringe on one of the pillows. The torturous clock was still alive and tick-tocking away. I reminded myself to breath in and out slowly.

Ring…Ring

"Yes, Yes," I jumped up and dived for the phone, only to be blocked by Francesca. I was about to go on a rampage when she shushed me, "Let me handle it."

Ring…

"Why? Can I at least talk to them?"

Ring…

"No," she leaned over and grabbed her magazine, "Go catch up on Italian fashion, while I talk with them," she handed it to me.

Ring…

She reached her hand down and picked up the phone. I started to walk out, but waited in the hallway and watched her.

"Ciao. This is Francesca Bianchi of the Volturi," Francesca turned toward me, "Go," she whispered.

I knew if I eavesdropped she'd find know, I began walking outside toward the back courtyard and sat on a bench.

"I don't see what the big deal is?" I whispered to myself.

"What big deal?" I heard from behind. I turned to see Dante coming from the mansion carrying a plate of food.

"Francesca won't let me listen in on her discussion with the Dream interpreter," I said.

"You found them?"

"Yep. Well actually Marcus did. They're not dead. Marcus thought killing the last of the dream interpreters, beside Francesca would be a bad idea, but he should still be punished."

"It's a 'he'?" he interrupted.

"Yes. Anyway. The Volturi chased him into the Yukon territories in 1926 and has stayed ever since. And since Francesca and Angelina," I coughed, "is another dream interpreter, Aro made it seem like there would be no reason to keep him around."

"The Volturi keep 40 year old grudges?"

"No. The made it 'seem' that way, like they'd kill him if they didn't help. What this person doesn't know won't hurt them." He mulled that over for a second and then looked down at the plate of food.

"Oh, I brought you some food," he put the plate towards me.

"I can't eat," I whispered, "No thank you." He moved to sit beside me.

"You should really eat something," he said. I looked over the plate and grabbed a roll. I ripped in half and shoved a piece in my mouth. I chewed fast and gulped it down my dry throat.

"There all done." I got up and turned toward the house, but Dante was in front of me before I had gone a step.

"You could have choked," he said harshly.

"Too damn bad," I shouted to him and I maneuvered around him. He grabbed my wrist and spun me to face him.

"You don't look healthy, Bella. You look sick, it's scary. You need to rest, you need to eat, you need to stop thinking about him and fix yourself."

"I'm fine, Dante." I rolled my eyes.

"No you're not. I'm not saying this to be your hero, really I'm not. But do you honestly think Edward, not her Edward, the real Edward, would want you to stop taking care of yourself."

"Listen. If it'll satisfy you, I'll go inside take a warm bubble bath then have Elise prepare me a five course dinner."

"That would make me feel better, but more importantly it would make you feel better," he engulfed me in his large arms, "right?" he added.

"Right." I clarified, "after I catch the end of Francesca's conversation." I ran out of his arms and toward the hallway.

"Bella," I heard him yell.

I slowed down and tip toed toward the lounge.

"Okay. So you'll be at the airport tomorrow night…I'll send someone for you… I can't wait to see you."

Did she know them? The way she talked was different then I ever heard. It sounded like she knew them, like they had a past, a history. Her voice held affection, compassion, I might be mistaken, but it felt like it held love.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- Don't Own Anything

Disclaimer- Don't Own Anything!

Chapter 7

Bella POV

"Hello…Alice," I said into the phone.

"Thank God you called. What happened last time?" she asked. I thought about what happened as I bit into Elise's chicken sandwich.

"Your news was a bit…uhm…shocking, to say the least," I laughed.

"I know, but Bella, it's not to late-,"

"I really don't want another pep talk," I moaned. She didn't say anything and then I realized how rude that was, "I'm sorry, Alice. It's just everyone is telling me how this will be solved and everything will work out and I'm really stressed out."

"It's fine. Do you want to get together, talk strategy, talk period," she said, "I really miss you. Everyone does," I took another bite.

"Not everyone," I countered while chewing my food, "So when is the union of the happy couple; years, decades….centuries," I joked.

"More like weeks," I coughed as a huge piece of sandwich went down my throat dry.

"Weeks?" I asked.

"6 weeks. So kind of like a month and some," Alice tried to make me feel better.

"Life just gets better and better," I took a huge gulp of water as Francesca walked into the kitchen and sat in the stool beside me.

"Alice I've got to go. Be here tomorrow at 2. Can you get here?" I rushed.

"Yeah, bye. I-," I said bye and hung up my phone. I picked up my sandwich and bit down. I felt Francesca's eyes on me and slowly turned.

"What? Want some?" I said with food stuffed in my mouth. We both burst out laughing.

"I'm just curious," she said, "You're not going to badger me? Make me tell you every single word of our conversation."

"No. Why would I do that?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, "Ha. Very funny," she laughed.

"Besides, you wouldn't tell me if I asked," I said.

"Vero, Very true," she laughed, "Have fun relaxing." She sauntered out the room, but not before sticking her tongue out at me.

"Whatever."

….

I waited outside for the arrival of my friend, my best friend, my Alice. When I saw down the long road a car speeding down the long drive, my heart sped up. Then it stopped and the driver and passenger doors opened. A flash of brown cam quick and tackled me to the ground.

"Bella, Bella, I missed you," she started kissing all over my face. I hugged her back, "I missed you to."

I looked up and saw Jasper was with her, "Hey Jas,"

Alice reluctantly let me get up and I hugged him. We all stood there for a minute in a long awkward silence.

"Aren't you going to ask me about this?" I gestured to myself.

"Oh Please Bella, give me some credit I saw this whole thing, like hours ago," she said, "but I am curious as to how it happened.

"Well let's walk and talk," I motioned toward the barley visible trail leading to the house. The same trail I couldn't see before, when I first came here.

"I've always wanted to come here," Jasper said as we walked, "to see how it all operated."

"It's pretty interesting. The place itself has been around forever," I said.

We all walked inside and I showed them around the embassy. We all discussed the Dream Interpreter that was coming and what I've been up to since I've been gone. We ended the tour in my room and we all sat on my bed.

"When are they coming?" Alice asked

"Tonight, I'm so excited."

"I just wish there was something we could do, all of us. Carlisle, Emmet, Esme_ and_ Rosalie all feel so helpless. They're all just trying to not think about it, forget that it should be you not her," she shivered, "but you understand why we can't really do anything, right?"

"Yeah, She could put you all in danger I get that, _but_ there is something you can do," I said.

"Anything."

"Hold off the wedding, do whatever you can to postpone it," I said.

"Isn't that a bit…Soap opera, or sitcom?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, I'm desperate. I actually believe I'm going freaking crazy, I feel myself going more insane every second. At this point I'll do _anything_, to end this and get him back."

"Okay." Alice jumped up, "You want "accidents" I'll give you "accidents." She made quotations with her fingers every time she said accidents and the faces she made were hilarious.

"I love you Alice," I engulfed her tiny body in mind and she squeezed me to her, "You to Jasper," I choked out.

Then we heard a knock on the door, and Alice let me go. I looked over and Francesca was standing there, "Welcome Alice," she nodded to her, "and Jasper."

She then turned to me, "The plane will be landing shortly. I sent someone to the airport," I smiled and unknowingly started fidgeting with excitement.

"Bella it's a long drive from the airport, inhale, exhale." She turned and walked out.\

"Are you guys going to stay and meet him?" I asked.

"No. We have to get back or we'll raise suspicion. We'll be back soon," she bent to hug me. I tried to fight the tears that were just so ready to burst. I held her to my body and she held me, I just couldn't let her go.

"I'll be back. I promise," she whispered in my ear. I walked them back to their car, and watched as they drove away as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

…

I really don't know what possessed me; maybe it was the wait or my temporary insanity. But I picked up my phone and dialed his number. Just to hear his voice would be a bittersweet pleasure. It rang and rang and-

"Hello,"

His soft, beautiful voice. Even with one word my heart dropped.

"Hello."

The hole burned threw me so fast and it was so painful, I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. I closed the phone and slammed it down on the table.

"Uuggghhhh," I moaned, then screamed really load. I was surprised no one rushed in to see if I was in pain. I tried desperately to erase any traces of tears, as I heard someone coming to my door.

"So you're not waiting outside the window for-," Dante stopped and was in front of me in a second, "What happened?"

"Nothing," I wiped my face, "I'm fine. Just really anxious for the vampire's arrival."

"I'm not stupid, Bella. I know why you're crying."

"Then why the hell did you ask?" I sneered.

"Listen, I'm your friend and I'll be honest. I think this whole Edward, Angelina, dream thing is taking over your life. It's all you talk about, think about-,"

"How the hell would you know?"

"I can see it in your face. I can feel it. I didn't know you before, but I bet you weren't this," he paused searching for an appropriate word, "crazy, dreary, noioso,"

I didn't know what "noioso" meant, but it sounded insulting.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm so _noioso_ and so insane."

"Don't be sorry, just get over it."

I couldn't believe he said that. Get over it. Like someone called me an albino dork or shoved me by accident. How dare he act like he knows where I'm coming from or, what I've been through. It sounds stupid, but I'm in withdrawal, love withdrawal, Edward withdrawal.

"I've dealt with this situation and you like this for months, Bella. Maybe you need to just get over it and move on," he continued.

I looked at him and shook my head slowly, "Screw You," I screamed and ran out of my room and down the stairs.

"Bella," I heard him call. I just kept running until I came to the foyer and hit something stone cold and very hard. I looked up and the face staring back at me was cold, dark and very scary.

A.N- I Hate This Chapter!! Review anyway, please! Did everyone hear about the Nessie/Jake spoiler thing. I hope it's not true, because that would be totally lame and wouldn't match the story in my opinion.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Don't Own Twilight

Disclaimer- Don't Own Twilight!

Chapter 8

He was tall, maybe it seemed that way because I was short, but he was like a giant. He was attractive, as expected, but had a murderous look to his face. He was scary, like he would reach out and strangle me at any moment. The only calming quality was that his eyes were topaz.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered.

"No harm done," he said, "I'm Kane Caldwell." He stuck his hand out at me and I took it.

"Kane?" I looked around for Francesca and found her sitting in the living room.

"Kane." I mouthed, still shaking his hand, slowly. She jumped to her feet and walked over.

"Bella. This is Kane-," I cut her off.

"That's been established," I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and glared at me, "The Dream Interpreter," she finished. I looked back at him and shook his hand steadier.

"It's so nice to meet you. I've been waiting to meet you. Come sit down," I dropped his hand and lead him to the living room and we all sat down. I sat on the sofa and Francesca and Kane sat across from me in huge chairs. He really was frightening, he wasn't as large as Emmet, but had the same inapproachability.

"So here's the story-,"

"I already filled him in," Francesca said unhappily.

"Great," I shouted, "What's the plan?"

"I'm very sorry," he said, "I can't help you."

"What do you mean you won't help me?" I yelled. The way he said it, so calmly, angered me. I didn't really understand.

"I don't use my powers anymore. I can't help you." I jumped up from my seat and stood in front of him.

"Yes you can," I screamed, "God damn you. What was the point of coming here, if you weren't going to help?"

"I had my reasons," he glanced at Francesca. I didn't understand and I didn't want to,

"Whatever," I said, "I'll do anything. Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg? Cause I will, you're my only hope." I got down and put my hands together.

"Please," I pleaded.

"Bella, have some self-respect," Francesca said.

"Please," I begged again.

"I'm very sorry," he whispered. I was about ready to explode, I didn't care how intimidating he was, I was pissed.

"You know what? Keep your sorry and shove it up your ass," I got up and walked back to my room. I tried so hard no to cry, but it was hard. I was never going to be with my love again and the bastard that got my hopes up is sitting downstairs.

Francesca POV

"I'm so sorry about Bella, but why can't you just try," I whispered. He got up from his seat and cam to me. I watched his chest shift and his muscles through his shirt as his large frame came to topple over. He slowly knelt down before me.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered as he took my hand in his. I pulled it away.

"Fermarsi! This is about Bella and her love," I said.

"What about ours, I haven't seen you in decades. I need you."

"Then you shouldn't have pissed off the Volturi, Kane. You knew what would happen and you didn't care. They could have killed you," I stood up and walked around him.

"I was reckless and stupid. I admit it. Is there anything I can do?"

"You can help Bella," I answered, "It's too late for us, but she deserves love." He stood and thought about that for a second.

"I can't. I haven't used my power since I was almost killed. I don't if I can control it, anymore."

"Speaking of control, I didn't know you went the vegetarian way," I said noticing his golden eyes.

"I was cooped up in the _Yukon_, not many humans in my area, but plenty of moose and bear. Not half bad actually," he licked his fingers.

"Eww," I made a throw up face, he laughed, then I got serious, "Power, It's like riding a bike, Kane," I taunted, "You never forget."

"Easy for you to say, you haven't been isolated all by yourself for the past 50 or so years," he walked over to me, "but I may be willing to try if you do something for me." He reached up and started playing with a piece of my hair.

"Still self-centered, I see. You're disgusting. I don't care how long you've been 'isolated', you can't buy me," I said cockily.

"Just dinner, tonight," he said. I was about to say 'no' when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on Fran, We'll order expensive food we can't eat, dance, and make every person we meet jealous, like we did back in the good ole days." Yeah, those 1900's were something.

I looked into his gorgeous honey colored eyes; I never really realized how vegetarian eyes were.

"It's Francesca." He laughed.

Bella POV

I was trying to read, but it was hard. I just couldn't concentrate on the words. I kept thinking back to Kane. What kind of sicko comes to see you, just to say 'I can't help you'?

"Bella," I heard Francesca call. I put down my book, to see her walk in, looking phenomenal. She was wearing a beautiful, short red dress that showed off her long legs and a plunging neck line. Her brown hair was curled and each highlight strand was curled in its own individual direction.

"Hey, will you zip me up?" She asked. She turned and I got up and zipped her dress.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She walked over to my mirror and started putting on some earrings.

"Out dancing and pretend dining," she laughed.

"With who?" I asked, though I had an idea.

She turned and looked at me, "Kane."

"Francesca," I screamed, "You're going on a date with that jerk? Why?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," she said.

"I just thought you'd want to be there for me tonight," she rolled her eyes, "I'm not sure you get what a huge let down this is."

"Bella, I've been there for you, every second of every day for months. Beside I'll probably be talking about you the whole time. It's like a meeting, to convince him to help you."

"You don't look like you're dressed for a meeting." She rolled her eyes again.

"I can't believe you're going on a _date_, when I feel like this." She glared at me.

"Bene, don't believe it, but it's true," she walked to the door, "Ciao Bella."

**Review, please.**

**In case you care (Italian words)-**

**Bene- Fine**

**Fermarsi- Stop**


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own it.

A.N. Okay, if you're still reading this, Thank You and I'm sorry. I would suggest re-reading the story, because that's what I did to get back in the groove. I just finished my first year of high school so hopefully my writing has improved…

Francesca POV

"That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard," Kane whispered to himself. I had just finished telling him Bella's story and even it depressed me.

"I know. I'm sorry if she comes off needy and bitchy, but she's really a kind person. I took an interest since day one. I probably shouldn't though, the last time I took an interest in a weird vampire I got my heart broken," I looked at him softly.

He groaned, "Fran-," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Francesca," he coughed, "I'm sorry, but it's not like you couldn't come to the Yukon."

"I had duties to the Volturi, first and foremost. I may have lov- cared about you, but you messed up and you had to suffer alone. Don't screw the Volturi, the number one rule of the vampire world." I looked around at all the humans and wondered if it was easy for him to be around them.

He pushed uneaten bread basket away, to grab my hands, "That was then, this is now. Francesca, I love-,"

"Zitto! Shut up! This _is _now and it's too late for us, but Bella deserves love," I said, "and you're going to help her get it back."

He gave me a long stare and sat back in his chair.

"Fine," he said finally, "First tell me what you meant about her being a "weird" vampire."

The "meeting" had begun.

"Well, she doesn't have to hunt first of all and when she does she hates the taste. She prefers food. Also she can sleep, but I have a theory about that."

"Which is?" He asked.

"Angelina messed with her dreams, so Bella became consumed by her dream world, stuck in it. The change couldn't stop it. I feel so bad for her sometimes, but it would be so much easier for her to move on."

"It's that easy for you to forget love?" He questioned.

I was about to answer when he spoke, "Don't answer. I'll help Bella as much as I can. If this Angela is as much as a bitch as you say, I would love to meet her." He smirked.

"But," he smiled, "You'll have to dance with me first."

Bella POV

"_That feels so good," I moaned, "I love you so much." _

"_I love you more," Edward trailed smooth kisses down my neck, "You're so beautiful. You're so mine." He gently bit down on my neck as I wrapped my cold fingers in his fiery locks._

"_You mean that. I'm yours, forever," I pulled his head back so I could look into his eyes, but I didn't see myself. _

"_Of course, Angelina. I love you."_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_hhhhhhhhhhh!"

"That's it no more sleeping, ever," I yelled at myself. I pushed the ten ton book on my chest to the floor and stretched. I slowly walked over to my window and jumped out.

God- him, her, uggh. Life sucks, eternity sucks. Why can't I just be normal? A normal vampire that can't sleep, that can't have nightmares. I contemplated running to the Cullen's right now and just killing that stupid trampire. I settled for punching a tree so hard it almost separated from the base. If I killed her any hope of getting _my_ Edward back was ruined and he'd probably kill me for killing her.

It was a lose, lose situation. Well, technically I win because she dies, but I don't get Edward so again I lose.

UGH. I kicked the tree and it finally gave in and fell to the ground. Two squirrels and a bird where now out of a home and I mentally hit myself as I saw them scamper away.

"That was my favorite stress relieving technique back home," I turned quickly and saw Kane standing behind the fallen tree.

I didn't speak.

"There was nothing but trees and me and frustration."

I still didn't speak.

"I had everything and I ruined it. It wasn't taken from me, like it was from you. Everything I lost, I lost because of my own carelessness and immaturity. Just because you've been alive for centuries doesn't mean you're smart."

He sat on the log and looked at me expecting a response to his story. I didn't want to respond to him, but I knew I should. I just walked over and sat beside him.

"I can help you, but-," I cut him off with a huge hug.

"Thank You, Thank You, Thank You." He pulled me off him slowly.

"Just listen first and see if you truly want my help." I tensed slowly and prayed he wasn't some psycho.

"Dreams are powerful things. They can drive some people completely insane, especially if you keep them dreaming even after they wake up. I was born on August 8th 1878. I met Francesca two years after I was changed, in 1898. I loved her on first sight. She was a lot different then how she is now."

I couldn't imagine Francesca any different. I wondered what he meant.

"She was warm, despite her being a vampire and I found her more attractive every time I saw her, despite her being a vampire. She had taken me to Italy to be with her. She had joined the Volturi, 10 years before she met me and always stressed staying in their good graces. I had told her I wasn't going to join the Volturi after she explained what they were," he laughed.

"It made her angry, but she excepted it and we were able to have a great relationship. Aro, allowed me to live there with her and hunt with them. He hoped I would eventually give in. He liked me until I screwed up.

Yes, the famous screw up, I'd been hearing so much about.

"I'll spare you the gory details, but basically when you can enter "dream worlds" over and over, you get confused. You forget what a dream is and what's not. Your worst nightmares become the everyday. I found when you make humans live their worst nightmares, killing them is more enjoyable. The crumble and shake. It could be anything. In the 1920's it was sickness and war, grief and death. It was sick and sadistic, but it was who I was."

"How did the Volturi find out?" I asked.

"One evening I found a young girl. It was 1924, I believe. She was sleeping on a red blanket in the middle of nowhere. It was so perfect, like someone gave her to me, to play with. To play with dreams, it takes a bit of mind searching and a lot of evil. She was dreaming about her mother, who was very sick. I made it so her mother was worse, and then it was her father, her future children and husband. She started shaking and screaming. It was like watching a girl possessed. I watched her for about 5 minutes before I got bored. I walked toward her and bent toward her neck, when I smelled a man. He had probably been peeing or taking a walk, that's why she was alone. I was quick to kill the boy, but I didn't expect the others."

"The others?"

"Yes, about 5 or 6 of them. They must have heard her screaming and instead of taking care of the situation I ran, back to Francesca, back to the Volturi. I told them what I did and they quickly took care of those people. The girl had never woken up; she stayed in that horrified, possessed, nightmarish, state, until they killed her. Done, over, _finito_."

I couldn't believe it; he was awful, evil, and sick.

"So you were chased into the Yukon and Francesca…" I trailed off.

"Wanted nothing to do with me. I broke the one rule, I used my power to toy with people, and I lost her trust and her love. Francesca is no angel, but she would never prolong someone's pain. That's why I didn't want to help you, because the only way to stop Angelina is pain a lot of pain."

I hated having to bring this guy to his old ways, but I thought about my dream, my Edward and I slowly said, "Unlike that girl in the woods, Angelina deserves pain."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't Own Twilight!

**A.N. I am so MAD! My computer got some virus and the internet hasn't been working. Did anyone see the MTV Awards, Twilight one like 6 out of 7, or something? I don't really agree with most of the wins, though, especially Best Movie. The New Moon trailer is pretty cool. **

Alice POV

"It's ruined!" Angelina shrieked.

Usually I would roll my eyes and say she was being a drama queen, but it was true. The dress was destroyed, totaled, and completely annihilated.

"It really is," I agreed slowly. Every singly bead on the bodice had popped off and were now rolling all over the floor. The long white ribbon that laced it up was cut into tiny pieces. The actually dress had been ripped and shredded into virtually nothing.

"We found it like this, when we came in. We haven't even had a chance to clean up the," the shaken store manager paused, "pieces."

"Don't you have security, you stupid piece of-,"Angelina began screaming, clutching the bodice to her chest.

"Angelina cut it out," I snapped. She slowly turned to face me and narrowed her eyes.

"What? My perfect, custom made, white wedding dress is beyond repair," she sneered at me.

"We'll buy another one," I sighed.

"I don't want another one," she stomped her foot. The witch actually stomped her foot like a spoiled child.

"Well I guess you can't marry Edward," I said, "I'll just cancel the flowers, send back the rings, and-," She threw down the bodice and walked over to me, slowly.

"Oh I'm marrying Edward and I will have the perfect dress, the perfect flowers, the perfect music, and the perfect rings, it's my dream," she smiled.

"I know who's responsible for this and they will pay Alice, trust me!"

She turned on her heel and walked out of the store. I immediately heard the rumble of my car as she backed out of the parking lot. I ran at a very fast human speed to see the yellow end speeding away.

Bella POV

"She'll be here any second, I promise," Francesca whispered. I looked forward nervously, down the driveway and stole a glance at the surrounding forest.

"Should I call Alice and tell her?" I asked. The plan was dumb, I'll admit it. Angelina was going to come here, Francesca wouldn't tell me why, and Kane would "take care of it".

"She knows," Francesca said simply.

"You told her?" I asked.

"The whole family knows, except Edward," I stiffened, "We figured we'd need they're help to restrain him once he finds out Angelina's gone."

"What if they slip up and he sees it in their head?' I asked.

"Let's hope they do," Kane said from behind me.

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions," Kane said quickly, "Just try not to get to upset when this is all over." I wanted to know what he was talking about, but figured asking would only make him angry.

I heard the rumble of a car in the distance; it was about a mile away.

"Okay remember what I told you," Kane whispered.

"We'll be watching you," Francesca whispered lovingly. They both turned slowly and walked toward the woods.

Wait! What?

"Where are you going?" I yelled. The turned back around and looked at me like I had four heads.

"She can't see us here or she'll know something's up and I have to be out of sight. She'll be able to recognize the power of another dream vampire." Kane smiled slightly.

"This is your fight, your nightmare, not ours. Buona fortuna," Francesca said.

"Good Luck, Francesca, Good Luck. That's all I get. She could kill me," I screamed.

She walked so that she was in front of my face, "I would have gladly killed her, but you are the one who wanted peace and what not. Now you realize it's the only way. In case you haven't noticed you are a vampire now. Not some weak little human, a vampire. Plus, it's not like I'm throwing you to the wolves, I'll be here if you need me. You have to do this for yourself."

She slowly wrapped her arms around me, "I hate to admit it, but I care about you. I love you,"

I pulled away from the hug slowly, "Wow Fran, that's so-,"

"Oh Shut Up, and it's Francesca," she winked and walked toward the woods with Kane. I turned and watch as Alice's yellow car sped up the driveway. I wondered if Alice had let her borrow it. She stopped the car and stepped out. I was immediately envious of her long legs and the way her blonde hair shined in the light.

She walked toward me, smirking and then she began clapping.

"Wonderful job with my dress, really," she said. I realized that must have been the bait.

"I didn't touch your dress," I said simply. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's no matter. I could wear toilet paper and look better than you," she looked me up and down, "Though you do look amazing, very…interesting. The change does wonders. I hate that I have to kill you; I thought we could just coexist. You pining over that beautiful, bronze haired god and me loving every delicious inch of him."

She didn't have to kill me with her body; her words were doing a great job. I knew it was possible her and Edward had been… intimate, but hearing her imply it was a stab to the heart.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not asleep. You can't hide behind your power. You can't hurt me," I said strongly.

"Really?" Before I knew it she pushed me back about 10 feet.

"Dreams, Reality. Doesn't matter, I still win," I got up fast, ran, and tackled her.

From beneath me, she began talking, "You know what I want?" I felt myself get weaker as she asked the obviously rhetorical question. I fell off of her body and laid there. She got up and looked down at me.

"I want you to lay there and feel each inch of your body get weaker and weaker. That's my dream; this is my dream, Bella." I saw images of her and Edward. They were married and in love. The were best friends, mates, lovers.

"I want to live happily ever after with Edward while you wallow by yourself for the rest of eternity. My perfect dream."

Those where the words. I bent my head back and winked at Kane through the forest. The wave of pain left my body quickly then, I could feel it wash out of me. I was too shocked to move though as I was Angelina's beautiful face crumple and her perfect body fall to the ground. She mimicked the exact pose I was in moment before, only her scream was louder and it was obvious she was in much more pain.

I got up and watched her for a minute, strangely enjoying her pain.

"Funny that's my dream too. Welcome to your nightmare and I promise it'll be terrible."

Alice POV

"Maybe we should go up there," I whispered.

"We'll just interfere." Jasper said back. I walked toward our bed and laid my head on the pillow.

I felt terrible leaving Bella, Francesca, and the dream vampire to deal with Angelina. She was horribly angry and I knew it wouldn't be easy. Or maybe it would be and Angelina would die quick and painfully. Maybe Francesca got a bunch of Volturi together and they'll jump her or maybe Bella we'll do the honors and-

Oops!

I raised my head and was met with the eyes of one furious vampire. I had let him into my mind and hopefully hadn't ruined the whole plan.

"That little bitch is ash," he whispered darkly and ran down the stairs and out the door.

**A.N. Sorry for the cursing, but I really wanted to show his hate for Bella. I'll try to get the next one up soon it will probably be just Angelina's dream/death and a little Edward. If you have time please check out my other stories. **

**Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Don't Own Anything!

Bella POV

Despite all the evil she's done to me, I couldn't help but feel bad for her. Watching her writhe on the floor in pain was actually bittersweet. She hadn't cared about my feeling when she took Edward from me or when she was invading my dreams, so why should I care now? But at the same time she was still a person. But, I guess her in pain was what I wanted.

"What do I do now?" I asked Kane.

"You've been imagining this for a while and you don't know what you want to do to her?" he asked back.

"Why do I have to? I mean I know it's my dream and my "battle"," I rolled my eyes at Francesca and continued, "but why do I have to do it?"

"IT! IT! You mean kill her. You don't have to do anything," Francesca crouched down and I could tell she was about to lunge at Angelina's screaming body.

"Wait!" I shouted, "What if Edward doesn't change back after we kill her, what if he's the same guy."

"Guess we'll find out soon." Kane whispered, "Just go to sleep. Remember this is your dream, you have home field advantage. "

"Okay," I said. I sat down beside Angelina, but far enough away to not touch her. She had stopped screaming and had settled into a quiet calm. I wondered what she was dreaming.

Kane POV

The second Bella laid her head down I knew she had gone to sleep and I hoped she could handle Angelina.

"Don't you think we should tell her "you-know-who" is going to be here soon, or is that part of your plan?" Francesca asked obnoxiously.

"It would be better if she knew, but I can tell it'll just make her more nervous.

Angelina POV

_Well I haven't been asleep for a long time, this is interesting. I always hated dreaming it was stupid. The best part of becoming a vampire was the ability not to do all the tedious human acts, eating, sleeping, and dreaming. The ability to give vampires back their dreams could have been an amazing commodity, but I used to hurt them if only I could have let that stupid little human dream herself into a coma when I had the chance. Now she was a vampire and it would be harder. Hopefully Edward would come and take care of her. _

_It only took me about a second to realize she had appeared beside me, another for me to lunge at her throat, but she was fast, faster then I realized. _

"_Just let Edward go and maybe I won't kill you," she whispered. I laughed._

"_It would be much easier to just kill you." I crouched down right when she began talking again. _

"_Actually it would be easier to kill you," she had a point, "This is my dream. One thought and you're 30 billion little pieces of bitch." _

_I straightened up, "Go ahead kill me then," her eyes bugged out of her head and she couldn't believe I actually said it. _

"_Exactly, you don't have the strength or the ability to kill me. Dreams, nightmares, it doesn't matter, you're still weak and if I killed you right now you'd be 30 billion pieces of pathetic." I saw her resolve weaken. _

"_And I don't need to let Edward "go". He'll still be mine, because I rather die than see you with him. He's too good for you."_

_She looked down for a second and I smiled. _

_I turned around to see the trees. The dream version of the driveway was exactly the same only quiet. All I could hear was the unnecessary breaths of the inferior being behind me. _

"_So you can just let me go and-," In a sense the breath was knocked out of me. She slammed me into the gravel and my face hit the stone like to rocks being slammed together. _

_I felt her tiny hand bunch up my hair and she lifted my head up and slammed it into the ground. _

"_Do you even feel bad at all?" she asked me. I would have answered with a smart remark if she hadn't been slamming my face into the ground, but I figured the question was rhetorical. _

_I tried hard to throw her off of me, but she wouldn't budge. Just when I thought she would stop I felt her grab hold of my arm, tightly. I screamed when I felt the searing pain of my ring finger being ripped out, followed by my slender arm. _

Bella POV

_I tried hard to keep my cool; Francesca told me numerous times that was the key to having power. Just act calm, cool, and collected, but the way she talked to me drove me crazy. _

_I slammed my self into her, and viciously banged her head into the white gravel. If she had been human her face would be permanently disfigured. I kind of hoped she was so could destroy her beautiful face, the same face Edward had probably been kissing hours before. _

_It was a petty move, but I had to rip that ring off of her body, the finger had to go with it, a little humor for myself. _

_It would have taken any normal vampire milliseconds to destroy her; I took minutes, maybe hours, at least that's how it felt. Here in the nightmare she had created I was finally getting justice. _

_I dreamed of the tiny little pieces burning and disappearing, along with every memory Angelina left on this Earth. But, I knew the last part would take time._

_I slowly stood up and watched took in what _ I had done only to feel myself being thrown into a tree and I knew as everything brightened automatically everything had changed. My nightmare was over or just beginning.

"Edward stop it," I heard someone scream.

"Open your eyes and face me. You killed Angelina," I opened my eyes slowly and saw Edward running toward me. I slowly moved to me feet, but he kicked my in my ribs. I was amazed at how badly it hurt. My eyes moved to where I had been laying only minutes before.

"What would possess you to kill the one person I've ever loved," he didn't even need to hit me. That stung hard enough. But, he still hit me; twice.

I tried yet again to gain my strength and get to Kane and Francesca. I knew there was no calming him down. I wish someone had told me Edward was going to be here, I could have at least prepared myself.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me down to the ground, only to be pushed by a fast Francesca.

"Better late than never," I choked.

"Thought you could handle it, sorry," she helped me up. Edward was up on his feet in seconds and walking over to us.

"Edward just listen to me, please," I backed away slowly toward Kane.

"I'm not listening to a god damn thing you have to say, ever. You disgusting piece of-,"

"Edward!" Jasper stopped him.

I turned and saw Alice and Jasper standing beside Kane.

"I'm so sorry Bella," she whispered and ran to hug me.

"Alice," I heard Edward yell, "Why the hell are you hugging her?" Alice turned and stood in front of me.

"Because I love her and so do you," he scoffed, "Edward Angelina lied she always lied to you. The only person you've ever truly loved is Bella."

Jasper then walked toward him, "We tried to tell you every day, but you wouldn't listen. You don't belong with that girl, she's dead now. If you look deep down you'll see Bella is the only one you've ever loved and the only one you belong with."

Edward stood there for a second and I saw the confusion in his eyes.

"I don't believe you, any of you. I could never love her, I hate her," he sneered. I stepped around Alice and Jasper.

"She made you hate me; the real Edward doesn't hate me. Hit me…kill me, if it makes you happy. I just want you to be happy," I said. I looked down and saw his pale white hand clenching and un-clenching, but back in his eyes was confusion.

"Just let me prove to you, it's us and always has been," I pleaded.

He took a single step closer to me that put him directly in front of me. He reached under my chin and roughly brought my face up to meet his. I felt everyone tense behind us, ready to stop him if he decided to kill me then and there.

"Fine, but one mistake, or if I even think something's wrong and I will avenge my Angelina."

**A.N. Please Review! **

**Have a great day! **


End file.
